


For the Glory of Moondoor

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Fluff and Humor, LARPing, M/M, Moondoor (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In the ongoing series in which the Winchesters visit alternate realities, Castiel, Dean, and Sam find themselves at a LARPing event with Charlie.This work is part of the Destiel Promptober in which there is a different AU theme for each day in October. The AU for the day is Heroic Fantasy.





	For the Glory of Moondoor

A reality shift had never happened when Dean was driving before; however, he found himself, Sam, and Castiel in a ditch in the Impala. One moment he was driving down a flat backroad in Kansas, next thing he knew he's in a ditch off a logging road in a pine forest.

Dean hit his hand against the steering wheel in frustration. "Son of a bitch."

Castiel blinked his eyes. "I swear for a moment I saw two Sams. It was very odd."

"Did you go all the way unconscious like Sam and I do?" 

Castiel shook his head. "It's kind of like being the pulled through a straw and back out. I feel myself compressing and then expanding. It's quite odd. The Sam that isn't our Sam was wearing a white shirt and pants."

Sam and Castiel pushed the car back on the road while Dean steered it. After examining Impala to make sure she hadn't sustained any damage, Dean drove slowly down the logging road. It changed from a dirt to a gravel road and the boys noticed some tents off to the side and a parking lot. Dean started to drive past it but suddenly hit the brakes. The Impala came to a screeching halt.

Dean said, "Sam, what does that tent remind you of? The one in the middle."

Sam stared, his brows furrowing. "Is that Charlie's tent?"

"Hell, yeah, I think it is." Dean backed up the Impala, so he could turn into the parking lot. As soon as he parked the car, he jumped out and made a beeline towards the tent in question.

Castiel blinked at Sam in confusion, "What is this?" He stared as three people in armor passed.

"It's a LARPing event. Live Action Role Playing. Charlie used to do this, and Dean and I joined her a few times. Let's go catch up with Dean before he gets into trouble."

Dean was talking to a brunette woman in a green flowing robe with a wreath of purple flows encircling her head when they arrived. Dean smiled and thanked the woman before facing Sam and Castiel. "Charlie is in a council meeting of the wise ones and will be here shortly."

Sam looked around, "Since all three of us are here, I'm assuming we aren't here to find and interact with Cas in some way. So, there's probably something else we have to figure out." Sam pulled out his EMF detector, but the lights didn't flash. "So, not a ghost."

Charlie walked around a tent at that moment, dressed in her armor, but without a helmet on. She squealed in joy as she launched herself at Sam for a hug. She then turned to Dean and hugged him tight, "What's up, bitches?"

She looked at Castiel and smiled, "Is that who I think it is?"

Castiel froze, looking up at Sam. Sam murmured, "This reality she hasn't met you yet." Sam said louder, "Charlie, Cas. Cas, Charlie."

Charlie enveloped Castiel in a hug. He gave her an awkward smile and stood there stiffly. Charlie said, "I'd thought you would be shorter."

Castiel responded confused, "Why do you…people keep saying that?"

"The books always describe Dean as being much taller than you. But he's maybe an inch taller, but he wears boots while you wear dress shoes."

"So, Charlie. What's happening around here? Fairies, ghost, things that go bump in the night?" Dean asked, trying to act casual.

"Come with me," Charlie led them into her tent. She had a table set up with miniature figures scattered across a map. She said, "There's none of your kind of thing going on here that I've caught wind of."

Sam asked, "Charlie, what year is it?"

Charlie said, "Year?" She stared at them. "Your hair is different Sam, and you look maybe a little older. You are from the future, aren't you? Did something happen to me in the future? Is that why you are here?"

A dark look passed Dean's face before he growled, "If either of these two asses ever asks you to translate a codex, get in your damn car and drive Charlie. Drive and never look back."

Sam looked stunned and took a step backward. Cas protested for a moment, "I didn't ask…" He turned around to look, Sam, before turning to Charlie. "Never trust me to protect you. I'm going to go wait in the car." Castiel turned on heel and walked out of the tent.

Sam exploded, "Dean, nothing was Cas' fault it was all on me. Get mad at me if you want, but do not take that out on Cas."

Charlie said, "Standing right here. Did I have any agency in this at all? Did I choose to translate the whatever it was? Did I know it was dangerous?"

Sam looked away.

Dean thundered, "They played with something I told them not to, and you died because of it."

Charlie looked at Dean belligerently, "Did I know it was dangerous but still chose to do it?"

Dean answered, "Yes, but they…"

"I made that choice than Dean."

Sam said, "I sort of guilted you into it."

Charlie stared at Sam, "But I chose to do whatever I did that led to whatever happened?"

Sam said, "Yeah. You and Cas didn't want to do it, but you did because I asked you to."

"Why did I do it?"

Dean slammed his fist on the table, making the miniatures shake, "To save me, dammit."

Charlie said, "You would give your life to save me? Would you expect me to do anything less than that to save you?" Dean glowered at her. Charlie continued, "You're my family. I would die for you and apparently did. Dean, it's not your job to save everyone; you can't. But if I made a choice, you can't hold Sam and Cas responsible."

"But, he dragged you into it…"

"You sent me in to face Dick Roman. That could have gone south. I got a freaking broken arm. But, I chose to do it because it needed to be done," Charlie said. "You don't get to make decisions for me. If you guys need help, I expect you to call me for help. I'll call you if I need help."

Dean looked like he wanted to argue but slumped dejectedly. 

Sam said, "But Charlie, promise me that if your me comes to you and wants you to do shady shit, you call your me on my bullshit. Remind me of this conversation."

Charlie smiled, "Deal. I am more than willing to tell either of you that you are full of poop if I think you are. But for now, could you go get your dreamy angel out of the car? Then, I'll get you guys suited up for the battle with the orcs. I could use a hand-maiden and two extra knights."

Dean headed out of the tent. He walked slowly to the Impala. Castiel sat stiffly in the backseat, studying the cuff of his trench coat fiercely as if it held all the secrets of the universe. Dean started, "Cas…"

Castiel flickered his eyes to meet Dean's for a moment and then away. He finally said, "I've never apologized to you that I let Charlie die on my watch."

"I think I worked out my anger on that when I beat the hell out of you in the bunker. I almost killed you, Cas. I loved our Charlie. She was the little sister I never had. But, she's right, it was her choice to get involved in our craziness. Come on, we haven't found anything weird that we have to deal with here yet, so let's go relax and have some fun."

Castiel let himself be pulled out of the car. When they got back to the tent, Charlie had costumes ready for them. After they got dressed, they headed to the battleground. Castiel said, "Charlie, I couldn't help but notice that your miniatures have us approaching from that rise over there. Doing so will allow the opposing forces to divide our forces into two groups. I suggest we divert and approach them from the south."

"Where they have stashed all of their spellcasters, and we can cut through them like butter!" Charlie responded excitedly.

Castiel extended his sword. "This is off balance for me. Can I use my angel blade instead?" He looked at the dull sword prop in disdain.

Dean snorted, "Not really killing people, Cas."

Castiel looked annoyed, "I know how not to kill people with my angel blade and only disarm them, Dean. "

Charlie said, "Oh, it's Maya. She's an elf." She waved her over. Castiel tilted his head as he inspected the pointed ear costume pieces the girl had on. "Hi, Maya. Meet my family. Cas, Dean, and Sam. Guys, this is Maya. She and I are having a party later if you guys want to come." 

Castiel stared at the ears. "They are very good. Remarkably close to a real elf."

Maya smiled and said, "Thank you. I hope you see you all later; I need to join the rest of the elves." She waved before racing to catch up to the elves.

After Maya left, Charlie hissed, "Get out of town. There are real elves?" She punched Castiel's arm playfully. 

"Out of what town?" Castiel looked around him. "There are no elves on earth anymore, except for possibly small pockets. Most chose to remain in the fairy realm and not venture back to earth when humans started putting pollutants in the air."

"Are there dragons?" Charlie asked.

Dean scoffed, "Even I've fought a dragon!"

Charlie glared at him, "You never tell me the cool stuff. It's always about things with big teeth that want to eat us."

Castiel said, "Technically, dragons have large teeth and might want to eat you too. Depending on the status of your virginity."

Dean hissed, "You can't say things like that. I don’t want to think about…" He paused, looking at Charlie uncomfortably. 

Charlie snorted, "You've totally had fantasies about two women."

Dean protested, "But not when one of them is you. You're my little sister. I can't think about you that way. Just let's not."

Charlie shrugged, "I totally would be okay talking about you and Cas having sex."

Dean stammered, "We haven't…. Not yet… No…"

Sam said, "TMI. Let's drop this conversation right now. You might be okay with talking about it, but I'm not. I need mind bleach."

Castiel said calmly, "Dean and I have only progressed to the cuddling and kissing phase of a relationship."

Dean said, "Cas…"

Sam interrupted, "Can I just fall on my sword now?"

Charlie yelled, "Incoming Orcs! Hop to it guys. For the glory of Moondoor!"

The three turned just as a wave of disorientation and energy enveloped them to shift them back to their reality. Dean barely stopped the Impala from crossing into another lane of traffic. He got off at the first exit, parked the car, and tried to relax his shoulder muscles. "Dammit, guys. We are going to get killed."

Castiel said, "I don’t' think so. Whoever or whatever is pulling us through doesn't want us to die. They want us to learn something or accomplish something. I just don't know what. I think I'm getting closer to who though."

Dean said, "Who who?"

"I think it might be a version of Sam." Castiel supplied.

"Me? Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know why, Sam. I only think I know who."

Dean said, "Huh? He'd probably have a good reason."

Sam pondered, "I don't know which is more confusing. That I would make us skip realities or that you two haven't gotten past the cuddling stage."


End file.
